Mrs Malfoy, Miss Greengrass
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Primer lugar Reto Parejas Contrarias del foro TheRuins. Draco debe encontrar una esposa para cumplir con su deber Malfoy, ¿pero quien es la indicada para ese joven de frío corazón?


**Mrs. Malfoy, Miss Greengrass**

_Para el Reto Parejas Contrarias del Foro The Ruins. Sigo siendo completamente corazón Dramione, pero escogí esta pareja (ya que la otra opción habría sido un Lily/Scorpius, y aún no estoy lista para eso). Como siempre, todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling, y lo demás es mío._

* * *

><p>Corría el día primero de Febrero del año 2000. Hacía ya más de dos años que la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts había sucedido, pero el rencor que movía los corazones de los afectados, de los huérfanos, de los viudos y de los que han perdido algo, seguía latente. Y Draco Malfoy era la mejor persona para comprobarlo.<p>

Si es que veía a alguien en la calle, aunque fuera un completo desconocido, le escupían en el rostro, o le gritaban, o le alteraban de algún modo. Por supuesto, si hubiera sido el antiguo Draco, ese que no temía a nadie y quien tenía las alas del dinero y la reputación elevándole sobre los demás, les habría puesto la varita y ¡zas! Comida para hipogrifo. Pero no lo era. Ahora, ese nuevo Draco que se había esforzado él mismo en crear, se decía que las palabras que le gritaban era dolor que no sanaba, que los gestos y los maltratos eran merecidos. Era un mortífago, y la marca que había en su delgado y joven brazo izquierdo, lo demostraba. Sí, tenía casi veinte años y ya había vivido todo lo que debía vivir, y su existencia se basaba en llevar las finanzas de la familia Malfoy.

-Amo. –le llamó su elfo doméstico. Era Koocky, el elfo que había servido a su padre mientras todavía tenía su alma, y le tenía el mismo miedo a Draco que a Lucius. "_Si tan solo supiera"_, pensó desganado el joven amo.- La ama Narcissa le requiere en el salón. Me ha dicho que le dijera que es algo respecto al testamento del difunto amo Lucius.

-Gracias. Ahora dile que allí estaré. –_"¿Difunto? ¿Así se les llama a los que han perdido su ser más integral, que aunque bajo, sigue existiendo?"_. Para los elfos, el que ahora su amo les dijera "gracias" (hábito que la insoportable de Granger había inculcado a cada alumno por la participación en la batalla en su séptimo año), les era o una locura o algo a lo que rompían en lágrimas. E incluso se hacían querer con sus detalles y gestos. Koocky le temía, pero por dentro sentía una intrigante batalla sobre si su nuevo amo iba a ser diferente, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas. Lucius había recalcado muchas veces que los elfos domésticos solo sirven para servir.

Draco, quien había estado leyendo unos contratos importantes de las nuevas leyes vigentes en cuanto a la seguridad de sus empresas constaba, se reclinó hacia atrás y suspiró. Eso era el paraíso en comparación a su tiempo como mortífago, pero sabía que su disciplina era una fachada. Como había sido criado con una sobreprotección notable, no había tenido que esforzarse por nada ni hacer berrinches. Solo debía pedirlo y ya estaba. Pero luego había crecido, Lucius ya no estaba con su manto de seguridad, ni Narcissa con su capa de dulzura. Era ya un hombre, y debía mantener en pie el nombre económico de los Malfoy.

Con cansancio impropio de alguien de diecinueve años, se levantó y arregló prolijamente frente a un gran espejo que tenía en la puerta. Sus ojos grises le devolvían la mirada, mientras alisaba con magia la túnica, y cepillaba su cabello. Entonces, fue cuando notó algo importante. Esa túnica no le quedaba tan grande, ni sus mejillas estaban tan hundidas. Intrigado, Draco abrió a toda velocidad su túnica y camisa, dejando al descubierto su abdomen. No era como antes. Era delgado, y sus costados se ocultaban al respirar. Viendo detenidamente su rostro como nunca antes en meses, vio que tenía ojeras, y su piel estaba de una palidez enfermiza. Y sus uñas eran quebradizas. No lo había visto, ocupado en cosas que le parecían mucho más importantes. Y su cabello. Algunos cabellos se caían cuando se duchaba, y cuando cepillaba su cabello, y cuando pasaba sus manos sobre él, y cuando agitaba su cabeza para despejarse. Y se vio a si mismo, por primera vez, de nuevo.

Draco Malfoy era un espejismo de lo que había sido, un simple fantasma. Ni siquiera el orgullo tenía, pues solo veía pavor en sus ojos, pero casi ninguna expresión en su rostro._ "¿Esto estoy destinado a ser?" _Pensó, cerrando su camisa y arreglándose de nuevo para ir rápidamente donde su madre. _"¿Un espectro con vida, alguien sin alma?"_. Luego de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, bajó de la oficina personal al salón, donde Narcissa Malfoy le esperaba.

Desde que Lucius había ido a Azkaban, Narcissa había llevado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda su añillo de oro de casada, y en su dedo anular derecho su argolla de compromiso. La habían mandado a hacer para ella, como era la tradición. Para pedir su mano, se usaba el de los Malfoy, pero en la práctica eran dos los que se utilizaban. Como la casada a veces perdía a su marido, el anillo de compromiso hacía que el recuerdo fuera eterno, aunque la argolla de los Malfoy pasara a la siguiente generación. Ahora, llevaba el luto de las damas sangre pura. Sin embargo, en vez de honrar la muerte de su esposo apoyando a su hijo de manera activa, con la vara recta de una institutriz, se había dejado estar, hasta que había caído en la cuenta hacia unos meses. Su hijo, su pequeño príncipe de luz, a quien debía todo su ser, estaba muriendo. Y lo peor era que él mismo se moría, simplemente porque se negaba a vivir.

-Draco. –le llamó la dama, sentada en un verde sofá frente a la chimenea. Sí, como era invierno en la Mansión Malfoy, las chimeneas se mantenían encendidas todo el tiempo para que sus delicados habitantes no contrajesen alguna enfermedad. Draco se acercó y se colocó detrás del sofá, viendo fijamente el cabello rubio de su madre. Al joven se le hacía extraño que le llamase, pues desde hacía meses que no sucedía un encuentro fuera de las horas de las comidas. Narcissa, quien estaba erguida y hacía girar su anillo de casada, veía fijamente el fuego. Suspiró, y se volvió hasta fijar sus ojos en los grises de su hijo. Con seriedad, continuó.- Ya que eres oficialmente el patriarca de la familia, es tu deber como tal el buscar la estabilidad económica, un hogar y una familia. Cuando tu padre obtuvo su mayoría de edad y se graduó de la escuela, él tuvo que tomar en sus manos las empresas que enriquecen a la familia.

-Lo sé, madre. Yo también lo he hecho, como has podido notar, y los números de ganancia van en aumento. –respondió, en cuanto Narcissa le dio un tiempo para hablar.

-Sin embargo, también debes buscar una esposa. –sentenció, y pasándole una carpeta oscura, siguió con su discurso. No era muy gruesa, y tan solo contenía cinco páginas.- Dentro de esa carpeta encontrarás los datos más básicos de los integrantes de la familia Greengrass. Tú tenías a la hija mayor en tu curso, y hemos acordado con Eleanor Greengrass una promesa. Daphne Greengrass será tu futura esposa.

Decir que Draco se alteró sería decir poco. No, no dejo que nadie se diera cuenta, pero el latir de su corazón se disparó, y sus pensamientos corrían inútiles a la velocidad del rayo. No podía decir nada, porque sabía como funcionaban las leyes implícitas de las cerradas familias sangre pura. Era su deber, y aunque jugaban nuevos tiempos con viejas reglas, la tradición no se iba a ir por la borda así como así. Y aunque no se lo esperaba de ninguna manera, debía ser rápido y acostumbrarse a la nueva situación. Debía sacar ventaja de ello. ¿Por qué no debería casarse? No tenía ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Ya tenía la edad.

-Madre. –dijo Draco, en el minuto en que pudo articular palabra sin que sus pensamientos volaran dispersos. Aún la idea de casarse le había sido demasiado lejana antes de esa conversación.- ¿Cuándo debo pedir la mano de la señorita Greengrass?

El día catorce de Febrero del año 2000, Draco Malfoy y su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, iban en un carruaje tirado por Thestrals. Era mediodía, y el carruaje era blanco y abierto, pero con un techo que los cubría totalmente de los rayos del sol. En esos días, la dama había hecho por cualquier medio que su hijo se viera –y sintiera- más presentable en cuanto a lo físico. Y, a base de ejercicio y pociones vitaminadas, volvía a verse tan bien como cuando tenía unos dieciséis recién cumplidos.

Ese día se dirigían a un almuerzo en la mansión de los Greengrass. Era información de dominio de Draco que esa familia no llevaba una buena estabilidad económica, y que si no obtenían dinero suficiente como para arreglar sus deudas con el Ministerio iban a embargar su casa. Esa había sido la principal razón para casi "vender" a su hija a la familia de los Malfoy. Un punto a favor de los Greengrass era que tenían una reputación impecable, y eran una de las pocas familias de sangre completamente mágica e inglesa que no habían participado en la guerra. En conclusión, ambas partes del contrato salían beneficiadas. Aunque claro, siempre estaban los problemas.

Originalmente, se iban a reunir el día siete de Febrero, una semana luego de anunciar a las dos partes implicadas –Draco y Daphne-, sin embargo, la joven se negó rotundamente a casarse con una persona que casi no conocía y que no amaba. Como la habían descrito sus padres, era de espíritu libre y soñador, y no comprendía la importancia del matrimonio más que cuando en este influía el amor. A los diecinueve años, quería casarse con el romántico Theodore Nott. El problema en ese plan era que los Nott no eran tan poderosos financieramente como los Malfoy. Y Daphne era una de las únicas candidatas a esposa del joven inversionista Draco Malfoy.

En conclusión, una jovial Eleanor Greengrass los esperaba sentada en el porche de la Mansión, vigilando constantemente el carruaje de caballos oscuros que debía llegar. A su lado, estaba Daphne. Tenía cabellos castaños claros y ondulados con precisión. Era la imagen de un ángel torturado, con el lazo blanco en el cabello, y el vestido del mismo color, flotando. La hacía ver menor, y aunque su expresión era de una quinceañera enamorada, pero a la vez esclavizada, era preciosa.

Lo primero que notó Draco al bajar del carruaje, primero y para ayudar a bajar a su madre, fue que Eleanor Greengrass iba a lograr por cualquier motivo el matrimonio. Se veía que solo tenía un plan para salvar a su familia, y que lo iba a dar todo por ese, así que era una mujer de temer. Lograba llevar encima un vestido que seguramente pesaba lo mismo que ella y, al igual que su madre, se mantenía joven, pero con esa expresión de señora que alejaba a cualquier persona menor de cuarenta años.

-¡Narcissa, querida! –Y, con un cuidado reverencial, dio un beso en el aire, a centímetros de la mejilla de la aludida.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-¡Eleanor, lo mismo digo! –respondió, y le devolvió el imaginario beso. Eleanor, luego de comentar sobre el vestido y el carruaje, se acercó a Draco, y le dio también un beso imaginario en la mejilla. Le comentó lo mayor que estaba, que lo había conocido cuando era tan solo un niño pequeño que se moría porque le dieran un pedazo de pastel, y luego de comerlo con cuidado, solo quería irse a su mansión. Draco, lánguido, tan solo respondió con monosílabos.

Entonces comprendió lo estúpido que estaba siendo. La falta de contacto social le estaba haciendo estragos.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que ha ido a la nueva boutique del callejón Diagon, una de origen francés, ¿no? –Y por eso era que había llegado a donde estaba. El olfato de negocios y el de saber que decir siempre había estado en su sangre. Luego de intercambiar opiniones por unos minutos, se le fue presentada su prometida. Daphne Greengrass.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Draco. –dijo eso, y haciendo el ademán de besar el dorso de su mano, se presentó como todo un caballero. Sin embargo, en el momento en que vio sus ojos, estos estaban llorando. Desconcertado por la escena, fijo su mirada en Eleanor. Esta veía algo enojada a Daphne, y avergonzada a sus invitados. Aparentemente, esto era un espectáculo casi normal, porque al apretar un poco su mano, la hija mayor de los Greengrass recobró la compostura. ¿Qué tendría que ver el que se comportara caballeroso con ella? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por su "Theodore"?

-Daphne estuvo pasando por un momento de enfermedad, y no se ha sentido muy bien. Discúlpenla. –por un motivo llamado sentido común, Draco no creyó la versión de la enfermedad. De seguro que, como mujer emotiva que era, no le apetecía estar casándose con el primero que su madre dijera. Si fuera su caso, él haría lo mismo, pero no tenía suficiente vida como para encontrar a alguna esposa pudiente en algún lugar del mundo. Con suerte, se casaría con alguna prometida que su madre encontrara.- Vamos al jardín. El almuerzo se servirá allí.

Draco ofreció su brazo a su madre, como de costumbre, y ella lo tomó. Como Lucius ya no estaba, en los eventos donde debían salir juntos, ahora era su hijo el que tomaba el lugar de cabeza de familia. Y, siguiendo a Eleanor y a una sollozante Daphne, atravesaron el camino de grava que los llevaría a una de las reuniones más importantes que se hubieran celebrado entre las dos familias.

El toldo blanco bajo el cual se servirían se veía a mucha distancia, y apenas rodearon la mansión se pudo ver, a lo lejos, una mesa con dos comensales en ella. A la lejanía, Draco pudo notar que conversaban animadamente, y que jugaban con un tipo de… ¿cartas? Encima de la mesa. De seguro eran el señor Greengrass y la hermana menor. Si Daphne no existiera, o se hubiera casado ya, su prometida habría sido la más joven. Aunque parecía que un compañero de su clase la pretendía hacía poco tiempo.

-Los jardines se mandaron a diseñar a Francia, en una exhibición réplica del jardín Versalles. Y las estatuas a China, con mármol blanco de la mejor calidad. Se pueden ver los signos zodiacales como Taurus, Leo, Scorpius… Así como también los dioses griegos del aire, del agua, del cielo, al igual como animales mitológicos y mágicos. –iba explicando Eleanor, señalando vagamente lo que veían al pasar. El sol estaba picando fuerte, y ya faltaba poco para llegar al toldo. Alrededor, y bajo la sombra, había estatuas de hielo que imitaban a animales exclusivamente mágicos. Pero solamente los más poderosos, como los dragones y las esfinges, o las quimeras.

El fresco se sentía fácilmente a la sombra, y al llegar, Draco notó que las otras dos personas se quedaban calladas, y las cartas que habían estado encima de la mesa ahora estaban escondidas en un bolsillo interno del caballero. Eran el señor Greengrass, como esperaba. Al levantarse para estrecharle la mano, se dio cuenta de que era algo bonachón, y que le faltaba cabello en la coronilla. Se conservaba bien, y tenía un amago de sonrisa que no siempre veía. A Draco le parecía que el tener dos hijas le había hecho ser más suave que el común denominador de hombres ricos.

-Tuomas Greengrass, a su servicio, joven Malfoy. –con un "igualmente", le estrechó la mano. En ese momento, se sintió más pequeño y joven de lo que era. Le parecía como si fuera un niño y Tuomas un adulto. Y, de una manera bizarra, le parecía divertido.

Por su parte, Astoria Greengrass era todo lo contrario a su hermana Daphne. Su cabello era negro azabache, y lo llevaba recogido en un medio moño a la espalda. Su piel era pálida, y sus ojos eran muy claros, siendo ese tal vez el único rasgo que compartían. Su vestido era gris perlado, pero no parecía de seda –como el de Eleanor- o de algodón –como el de Daphne-. Era de tirantes, y llevaba un lazo terminado en moño a la cintura. Se veía como una niña pequeña que, sin quererlo, se veía mayor de lo que era. Probablemente era por la expresión de su rostro, calculador y con una leve sonrisa. Para saludarlo, se levantó de su asiento, y se puso en frente a él. Le extendió una mano en actitud de reina, y Draco se inclinó, rozando levemente sus labios con los suaves nudillos, y acariciando levemente un anillo de platino que, de no ser porque tenia el nombre de su hermana en él, pensaría que era de promesa.

-Mucho gusto. Astoria Greengrass, aunque eso probablemente ya lo has de saber. –ese momento de saludo se le hizo eterno. Probablemente había quedado más tiempo del necesario viendo sus ojos burlones, o sus labios suaves y de palabras delicadas. O acariciando su mano de princesa. Tal ve fue todo. Pero, aparentemente, no había estado más tiempo del necesario. Sino que incluso su corazón había ido más lento para mantener ese momento lo más posible. Astoria era una mujer a la que tanto podía amar como temer, y Draco pensó para sí que esa sería su cuñada por el resto de sus días. Afortunado sería el marido de la más joven de los Greengrass.- Mi madre me hizo una encuesta muy detallada en cuanto a lo que se refería mi comportamiento. "Entrometida" y "altanera" de seguro fue lo primero que escribió.

La sonrisa que mostraba no era real. Esa fue una de las cosas que Draco anotó en su mente. Si, mantenía todo el tiempo una pequeña sonrisa que se ampliaba cuando hablaba con alguien. Y la persona en cuestión se sentía cómoda. Él no. Porque notaba perfectamente que esa sonrisa era falsa, ya que no le llegaba a los ojos directamente. Y eso le hacía preguntarse que secretos podría esconder detrás de esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

-Y dime, Draco.- le llamó Tuomas. Le había dado permiso de tutearle, así que Draco se dio cuenta de que realmente querían casarle con Daphne, pasara lo que pasara.- ¿Cómo has llevado los negocios de tu padre? ¿Es suficiente para ti? Narcissa me ha dicho que eres un chico realmente notable, y que ya con dieciocho años recién cumplidos podías hacerte cargo de todo de lo que representaban las diferentes empresas.

-Pues, no ha sido fácil. Mi padre me dio me joven una sólida educación respecto a las finanzas, y de lo que significaba cada negocio y cada contrato que hacía. Y luego de que me convirtiera en el cabeza de familia, tan solo tuve que dedicarme completamente a eso. Pronto cerraré un contrato con una importante empresa importadora de escobas de la mejor y más nueva calidad, así que el verano podré tomármelo como vacaciones luego de haber trabajado todo el invierno.

-¿Y vas a comprar acciones en la empresa o vas a integrarte en la parte directa del negocio, consiguiendo los permisos y contratando personas que trabajen para ti? –preguntó repentinamente Astoria. La sonrisa había desaparecido, y tenía las manos con los dedos entrecruzados frente a su boca, como si estuviera rezando. Era una postura que la hacía ver como una persona de negocios. Y Draco se preguntó cuanto sabría ella, ya que parecía mejor informada que cualquiera en su generación.

-Pues, ambas cosas. Las acciones van a ir en aumento luego de que todos quieran obtener las escobas nuevas, por sobretodo los equipos de alto rendimiento en Quidditch. Y también las velocidades y beneficios van a ir descendiendo en cuanto a lo que el precio se refiere. Van a ir desde millonarias inversiones hasta unos quince o veinte galeones por escoba. –Respondió Draco, ya más interesado y liberado, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en lo grande que era su plan, pero no tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre él.

-Sería mucho más factible que hicieras escobas de diferente calidad. Las más baratas duran menos y no rinden tanto como las más caras, y a la larga eso te va a llevar a vender más baratas que caras. La economía del mundo muggle y pronto del mágico van a requerir que la gente consiga más cosas por menos dinero, y si ya una escoba normal dura en promedio de diez a veinte años, una escoba de las más baratas debe durar cerca de diez años. Así, si es que no se rompe, habrá una mayor cantidad de escobas vendidas. Así como también se debe crear una línea Premium para la gente que tenga el dinero necesario para comprar una de esas. Aerodinámicas, más rápidas, y que disminuyan el peligro de caer inminentemente. Eso es lo que caracteriza a una buena escoba. Eso es lo que interesa a los equipos de Quidditch. –terminó de decir Astoria, que al terminar de hablar, empezó a beber distraídamente de su copa de agua.

Draco no se lo esperaba. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

-Astoria, querida, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu clase de piano? –interrumpió Eleanor, sacando a relucir distraídamente a lo más común en las chicas de su edad. Pintar, bailar, cantar y llevar una casa era lo que debía saber una joven. No finanzas.

-Me ha ido bastante bien. Aunque no es mi fuerte, puedo llevarlo sin problemas. –respondió. De nuevo, la sonrisa pequeña salió a relucir. Incluso, Draco podía inferir que se sentía bastante molesta. En su mente, anotó el plan que tenía Astoria, y también a pedirle ideas. Iba a ser su futura cuñada, ¿no?

Y así, la velada transcurrió entre Narcissa, Eleanor y Tuomas. Draco en pocos momentos salía a relucir con algún comentario que dejaba en claro que escuchaba cada palabra que decían. Daphne no decía palabra, y hacia quince minutos que jugaba con el postre, y Astoria tomaba agua lentamente. Hasta que, ya cayendo el sol más fuerte, los adultos entraron a la casa, dejando a Draco y a Daphne con su chaperona: la hermana menor.

-Daphne, escúchame. –Le dijo la pelinegra en cuanto sus padres entraron a la mansión.- ¿Entiendes que debes casarte por conveniencia? Nadie quiere que lo ames a él. Solo quieren unir las familias para un acuerdo que nos beneficia, y todos lo tenemos claro. Ahora, si quieres poner tu propio capricho con el joven Nott por sobre el futuro de la familia, me temo que tu decisión traerá consecuencias. Y si no eres capaz de, como buena Slytherin, ocultar tú emociones, pues lo discutirás con la almohada. Fin del tema.

No parecía enojada, pero el reproche daba justo en el blanco. Y Draco se asombró de nuevo con Astoria. Mientras que Daphne se mantenía manejada por sus emociones, llorando y lamentándose por el amor perdido, Astoria utilizaba sus emociones en conveniencia. Su enojo se reflejaba en sus palabras, pero sus facciones se mantenían imperturbables. Ahora, sus ojos estaban acordes a su expresión.

-Y, señor Draco Malfoy, espero que disculpe a mi hermana. No tiene el espíritu oportunista que tanto nos caracteriza, sino que vive en un mundo de cuentos de hadas donde el enamorado la salva de cualquier peligro. Y, siendo ella la mayor, es con quien debe de casarse. Sino, yo misma me desposaría con usted. Fin del tema. -¿Qué? ¿Astoria Greengrass, su esposa? Bien, de seguro era la mejor entre las dos, o por lo menos la que más sentido común tenía. Sin embargo, no sabía si soportaría su manera de ser, en tal caso.- Ahora, ya que todos quedamos claros, ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos allí, en las bancas bajo los árboles?

Draco, viendo que Astoria se iba decidida a las bancas, le ofreció el brazo a Daphne. La hija mayor le aceptó, y caminando lentamente por el camino, siguió llorando en silencio. ¿Qué le habría hecho Theodore para que estuviera así? Pensó en la posible relación que habían tenido, pero probablemente no quería saberlo. No le interesaba, de todas maneras.

Daphne, al llegar, se separó de los otros dos, yéndose a tomar agua a una fuente de agua potable. Se notaba que quería estar sola, así que el joven rubio se fue a sentar al lado de Astoria.

-Supongo que te preguntas que es lo que me hace tan… amargada, ¿no? –habló ella, sonriendo burlona y sin verle a él. Pues sí, se lo había preguntado a si mismo, pero no creía que se lo dijera. El preguntarlo era de mala educación.- Pues, diré que yo fui educada de manera diferente a mi hermana. Mi historia empieza con mi nacimiento. Yo fui la hija que no necesitaban mis padres, la segunda hija. Con Daphne, sus sueños se hicieron realidad: una hija, una heredera preciosa que iba a obtener al mejor marido, que iba a ser juiciosa y llena de vida. Pues bien, Daphne hasta los dos años fue esa princesa. Luego, nací yo. Desde que nací, tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que se fijaran en mí, en lo especial que era yo. Mientras que ella podía jugar con sus muñecas y con hablar era la favorita, yo debía leer libros para sorprender a todos con mis conocimientos. Mientras ella cantaba como un ruiseñor, yo debía ser una soprano perfecta para ser tan solo aceptada. Y así viví durante ocho años, consciente de mi lugar en el mundo.

-¿Y que sucedió? –Astoria se había detenido, con un suspiro retenido entre sus labios. Su mirada estaba fija en Daphne, inexpresiva, y su sonrisa burlona seguía en su lugar.

-Sucedió que leí un libro. Era de autoayuda, pero decía que tenía que replantearme mis prioridades. ¿De verdad tan solo quería sobresalir por sobre Daphne? ¿Ese era mi único objetivo en la vida? Y entonces, me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Por querer sobresalir, me había puesto como meta el superar a mi hermana. Y luego, no tuve metas. Iba a ser la mejor en lo que yo quería. Punto. Entonces, me fije en los números y las matemáticas, pero no me dejaban ver los negocios de mi padre de ninguna manera, así que yo no pude ayudarlo. Por esa razón nos sumimos en una depresión económica, y quieren que mi hermana mayor se case con un hombre de dinero, y así salir del problema. Sin embargo, creo que se verán obligados a vender las estatuas y las flores para poder mantener la casa. Las deudas son de los socios de mi padre, porque ellos se unieron en un plan que fracasó, y las inversiones fueron demasiado grandes. Fueron riesgos que no se calcularon, y por eso el dinero se perdió.

-Entonces… ¿lo único que puede salvarlos es mi dinero? –preguntó Draco. Era fácil hablar de temas complejos con Astoria. Además de ser inteligente, parecía ser insensible con temas que no le eran personales.

-Si. No sé si "más dinero" sea la solución, pero no quieren vender el patrimonio de la familia, y algún día la tonta enamoradiza de Daphne debía casarse. Y tú eres el mejor candidato. Además, eres bastante guapo, y eso es un buen factor a los ojos de mi madre.

-¿Y que pasaría si ella se negara?

-La obligarían. Es su deber, y ninguna Greengrass que se precie puede faltar a un deber, quiera o no. –respondió, muy segura de lo que decía. Draco entendió que para ella, todo lo que hacía ya estaba planeado. Es decir, ya había visto los pros y los contras, los beneficios y todo lo que un matrimonio significaba. El problema es que Daphne no tenía una mente calculadora.

-Y si fueras tú la que debería casarse conmigo, ¿aceptarías? –Astoria se levantó, encaminándose ya a la casa. Era invierno, así que oscurecía pronto, y ya era el atardecer. Draco la siguió, y le ofreció su brazo para avanzar, como todo un caballero del medioveo. Ella lo aceptó con toda la naturalidad posible, pero con su experiencia en cuanto a las reacciones femeninas, supo que su corazón se aceleraba, y sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco. Astoria Greengrass podría ser una mujer calculadora, pero seguía siendo una mujer.

-Por supuesto. El amor es algo subjetivo, y prefiero tener un buen prometido antes que un tonto enamorado. Y si tengo suerte, mi prometido podría ser ambos, lo cual sería perfecto. –respondió.

Con suavidad, se dirigieron a las puertas que, de par en par, los esperaban abiertas. Vistos desde ojos ajenos, parecían una pareja normal y corriente que volvía de un paseo. Se veían muy bien juntos, y bastante cómodos. Y Draco no supo decirse al bienestar que lo invadió al escucharla hablar tan claramente, al hacerlo pensar y sonreír internamente de nuevo. Era divertido. Y ella tenía una mente tan fría que no se molestaba por cualquier cosa que dijera. Pero se notaba perfectamente –si es que querías verlo- un corazón humano y latente.

Al faltar poco para subir las escaleras de piedra, se escuchó la voz de la señora Greengrass desde dentro de la casa. Se notaba sorprendida, y muy molesta. Astoria, quien parecía conocer ese estado anímico de su madre, se adelantó y entró para ayudar, ya que sabía perfectamente que hacer.

-¡Astoria! ¡Astoria! –exclamaba la dama.- ¡Leelo!

En su mano tenía una carta de papel arrugada y con manchas de lágrimas, que le pasó a la menor de sus hijas. Astoria, concentrada en lo que comunicaba la carta, empezó a leer en voz alta, perdiendo el color por momentos.

-"_…Theodore, ¡oh, mi querido Theodore! Supo que no iban a aceptar nuestra unión. Aunque nosotros y solo nosotros sabíamos de mi embarazo, del cual Theodore es el padre, me sentía muy mal al tener que casarme con el señor Malfoy. Theodore me dijo que no podía casarse conmigo en su momento porque su familia no sabía para nada sobre nuestra relación, ni tampoco ustedes, así que nos tomamos un tiempo para poder arreglar todo. Y ustedes le rechazaron, ¡oh, que injusticia! Así que acordamos que nos íbamos a fugar el día de los enamorados. Es un romántico, y por eso lo amo. Espero que no nos vayan a odiar, pero tan solo quisimos amarnos como todo ser humano merece." _–Terminó de leer la joven. Se veía contrariada, pero no mostraba nada en frente de nadie. Hermética, pero Draco ya había aprendido a que cuando sus labios perdían el color al apretarse era que ya estaba fúrica.- No dice nada más.

-¡Es una desgraciada! ¡Nos a traicionado a todos! ¡Oh, traidora cruel! –exclamaba esporádicamente la señora Greengrass. Y Draco se dio cuenta de que amaba a su hija más que nada. Quería el mejor pretendiente para la mayor, así como todas las comodidades. Y Astoria, la olvidada en todo ese espectáculo, seguía imperturbable en su lugar.

-Madre. Ya nos lo esperábamos de Daphne, y no por eso es traidora. Simplemente se "enamoró" de Theodore Nott, y no hubo nada que hacer con eso. Finite. –le respondió, y fue a llamar a un elfo doméstico para que trajera algo de té. Narcissa estaba sorprendida en un sillón, sin creer que Daphne hubiera huido, y el señor Greengrass estaba igual, abanicándose con el abanico de su señora. Y Draco, silencioso, estaba de pie en un rincón.

-¡Y ahora que haremos, Tuomas, ahora que haremos! –seguía exclamando la dueña de casa. Y aunque era cansador el escucharla, Draco y los demás se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Madre! –Astoria había vuelto. Con un grito agudo, la hizo callar, y con voz más suave y delicada, siguió hablando.- Estamos con visitas. Visitas que no se encuentran cómodas en esta situación, así que será mejor que te quedes tranquila. Esta reunión fracaso, y…

-Astoria Greengrass. –la interrumpió Draco con voz segura, y fuerte. Por primera vez, usó su voz de hombre, esa en la que nadie ni nada podía rebatirle. Y por eso, todos le vieron con asombro. Ya no era Draco a secas, sino que era Draco Malfoy.- Aunque no te he conocido en más que unas horas, me he dado cuenta del enigma y la perfeccion que escondes. Y ya que Daphne se ha ido de aquí, me he tomado la libertad de pensar, y me gustaría preguntarte…

Y como nadie lo imaginaba, ni mucho menos, hincó una rodilla en el suelo, y sacó la cajita de terciopelo de su chaqueta, mostrando el centenario anillo de compromiso de los Malfoy. Los ojos de la joven –y de la madre- se llenaron de lágrimas, atenta frente a uno de los más grandes gestos de amor que había recibido, y se acercó a él. Para ambos, solo existía el otro… y el anillo.

-¿Me aceptas como tu fiel esposo?

Astoria, con una media sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba, tomó sus manos y las apretó en las suyas. Por sus expresiones, parecía que querían romper en carcajadas en cualquier momento ante la seriedad de la situación, pero los dos se mantenían serenos y perfectos, igual que siempre.

-Acepto, señor Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento si es OoC, o si no era como esperaban, o si es aburrido. Es mi primera experiencia en cuanto a lo que el Drastoria se refiere, y no he tenido ninguna referencia más que mi imaginación. Me despido.<em>


End file.
